<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireworks at Sea by Riren_Love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124685">Fireworks at Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love'>Riren_Love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Holidays, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi decided to use the summertime to go on their first beach trip, honoring a promise Levi had made to Eren when they first started dating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireworks at Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a prize to Fenorange for submitting to a summer art event II held on Amino. Here are the pieces they submitted to the event https://aminoapps.com/c/aotyaoi/page/blog/gaze-into-firelight-summerchallenge/o2Rq_aduduDdjRBkY4NdLVbzleLoKVPDoRcG https://aminoapps.com/c/aotyaoi/page/blog/whirlpool-of-love-summerchallenge/QGql_aNcXuN34aqEdYndmrpoGBGZ3vlNmgI1 https://aminoapps.com/c/aotyaoi/page/blog/my-sweet-treat-is-you-summerchallenge/vLwW_lYunuwYo0mQM0onNR37Jv1DJagpQNTX</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren ran around the sandy shores of the beach cheerfully, loving the feeling of the sand beneath his bare feet and between his toes. </p><p>This was his first time at the beach, and it was Levi, his lover of six months who had brought them there, just as he had once promised Eren when they had first started dating.</p><p>It took some time to fulfill that promise with how far the sea was from where they live, but get there in the end they did. </p><p>Eren stopped and turned around to look for Levi and found him carrying a green beach parasol, a black cooler box, and a blue and white duffle bag slung on his shoulder, all that Eren knew he had undoubtedly just fetched from the trunk of the car.</p><p>Levi unrolled the purple dotted beach mat and set it on the sand before he set the other items on it to protect them from the sand.</p><p>“Levi, look!” Eren exclaimed excitedly. “Look at how blue the sea is!” </p><p> Levi chuckled and turned to observe the sea Eren was excitedly pointing at. “It really is,” He murmured. “Beautiful.” He said, his gaze turning to Eren and he smiled.</p><p>It almost seemed as if Levi wasn’t talking about the sea, but about Eren. </p><p>At that thought, Eren blushed brightly and looked away before he rushed over to Levi to help set things up. </p><p>He grabbed the parasol and thrust it into the sand. “I didn’t think it would be that blue,” Eren murmured in awe as he made sure the parasol was set up properly and opened it up. “It is quite beautiful.” He added, referring to the sea.</p><p>“Yeah,” Levi hummed quietly as he opened the duffle bag and took out the tube of waterproof sunscreen. “It doesn’t hold a candle to your eyes though.”</p><p>Eren stumbled as the blush that he had just managed to extinguish made a comeback and spread down to his neck. He turned his narrowed eyes to Levi with a pout on his lips. “Did you eat a block of cheese before we left or something? Because you’re sounding really cheesy right now.”</p><p>Levi’s brow flicked up and his lips twitched into a barely-there smirk as he approached Eren with the sunscreen tube still in hand and wrapped his arms around a pouting Eren’s waist. “Do you hate it?”</p><p>“No,” Eren replied after a moment of prolonged silence, his eyes borderline melting and barely able to keep the fake pout in place on his lips as he hugged Levi back. “I don’t hate it.”</p><p>Levi held onto Eren for a while longer before he let go and backed away slightly. He held up the sunscreen and waved the tube around a few times. “Help me apply it before I get barbequed by the sun,” </p><p>Eren snorted as he took the tube from him and uncapped it to remove the seal. </p><p>He waited until Levi was laid out on the mat before he kneeled next to him and began applying the sunscreen onto his back carefully. </p><p>“You’re lucky you don’t need to do this,” Levi grumbled with a sigh. “You just tan, unlike me who’s set ablaze when I step out under the sunlight without sunscreen and shade,”</p><p>Eren rubbed Levi’s back comfortingly before he continued applying the sunscreen. Once done, he closed and put away the tube and watched as Levi sat up with a sigh.</p><p>“How long do I have to wait before I can get into the water and not worry about the sunscreen coming off?” Levi asked, stretching and rolling his shoulder.</p><p>“The tube said about 10 minutes,” Eren replied, taking out a bottle of juice from the icebox and handing it to Levi who accepted it graciously.</p><p>“10 minutes it is,” Levi uncapped the bottle and took a swig of the guava juice. “That’s new,” He hummed. “I wasn’t aware they sold guava juice here.”</p><p>“I knew you’d like it,” Eren hummed proudly. “I found it in the Asian store near our apartment, it seems like it was a new product,” </p><p>“I don’t know if I should be happy or troubled that you already know me this well even though we’ve only been dating for 6 months,” Levi admitted with an uncertain chuckle. </p><p>“I don’t think it matters,” Eren admitted patiently after a moment of thought. “As long as we are happy and comfortable with it, how fast or how slow we go about getting to know each other doesn’t really matter.”</p><p>Levi smiled softly. “You’re right,” He murmured and set his bottle down before he stood up and stretched. “The sunscreen should be entirely absorbed now, should we get in the water?”</p><p>“Yes!” Eren chirped happily and jumped up from where he had been seated on the rug by the icebox. Thankfully they had changed in the car, Eren into his brown swimming shorts, and Levi into his blue-green ones, so they didn’t have to pay the changing cabin a visit. Eren took Levi’s hand in his and they ran into the water like a pair of excited children and dove underwater. </p><p>Once they came back up for air, Levi reached out and pulled Eren close, holding Eren in his arms tenderly as Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck with a fond smile on his face. </p><p>With a brief kiss full of love and gratitude, they let go of each other and dove again, intent on making the best of the time they have at the beach before they would have to go home.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>At some point during their fun, night fell and they finally waded out of the water, their chests heaving, exhausted but happy.</p><p>Levi combed his hair back and gazed up at the sky. “Now should be a good time,” He murmured under his breath. “It’s certainly dark enough.”</p><p>“A good time for what?” Eren asked with a sniff, flicking seawater out of his bangs.</p><p>“I have a bit of a surprise for you,” Levi replied cryptically then took off in the direction of where they had parked the car before Eren could say anything. </p><p>Confused and intrigued, Eren decided to sit down on the beach mat and wait for Levi to come back instead of following him. He didn’t want to ruin whatever the surprise Levi had for him was. </p><p>He didn’t have to wait long as Levi returned not even five minutes later with a shopping bag in hand and a mischievous look on his handsome face.</p><p>Eren uncapped the bottle of water he had taken from the icebox and took a large gulp as e waited for Levi to show him what the surprise was. </p><p>“Close your eyes,” Levi commanded as he knelt down onto the beach mat and rummaged through the bag with his back turned to Eren.</p><p>Eren did as Levi asked and closed his eyes. He heard a lot of rustling followed by the sound of lighter being lit up, moments after which came the sound and scent of something burning. </p><p>Eren felt Levi approach and sit next to him, taking Eren’s hand into his own.</p><p>“Open your eyes,” Levi commanded softly.</p><p>Eren did just as something fired into the sky and dyed it into a myriad of beautiful colors and he gasped, his eyes shining with the colors of the rainbow that occupied the sky in a variety of beautiful and large shapes.</p><p>Fireworks. </p><p>Levi held a firework and a lighter out to Eren with an easy loving smile. </p><p>Levi had gone out of his way and bought fireworks for their trip because he thought it would make Eren happy. </p><p>Eren felt himself grow a little teary-eyed as he accepted the firework and lighter and he made sure the pads of his fingers caressed Levi’s hands gently in gratitude as he did. </p><p>They spent the rest of their time at the beach firing off fireworks and enjoying the beautiful show it provided them with and each other’s company.</p><p>They sat close to each other, leaning against each other and their hands intertwined while they conversed softly as to not disturb the beautiful and romantic atmosphere.</p><p>And they stayed that way until it was time for them to clean up, gather their things and leave.</p><p>And while it was somewhat sad to see such a fun day come to an end, they both knew that it wouldn’t be the last time they paid the beautiful blue sea and its sandy shores a visit.</p><p>And the next time they did, they would be together too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>